He was a skater boy
by Athena-Saori
Summary: Songfic. Juste une petite histoire toute mimi sur Shao et Saki, sur la chansonbien connued'Avril Lavigne.


Salut à tous et à toutes. Voilà une vieille histoire que nous nous sommes enfin décidées à faire partager.

Les persos sont a Clamp et la chansona Avril Lavigne.

Bonne lecture et pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiéééééééééééé laissez des reviews, qu'on sache ce que vous en avez pensé.

(en gras et entre ... ce sont les pensées de Sakura)

**He was a skater boy**

Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, j'ai 17 ans, je suis en terminale et en ce moment je regarde mon meilleur ami qui va, je ne lui souhaite pas mais c'est sûrement ce qui va arriver, se faire jeter en beauté par une fille. Je le détaille un peu : un baggy noir, un tee-shirt noir avec Metallica écrit derrière et des baskets noires aussi (oui, il aime beaucoup le noir). Il est de dos, je ne vois donc que ses cheveux en bordel, mais je le connais assez pour deviner qu'il a prit sa tête de séducteur, avec ses yeux de couleur ambre qui font craquer toutes les filles du lycée. C'est limite si elles ont pas fait un fan-club ! **Tarées ces meufs !**

Alors pourquoi je dis qu'il va se prendre un râteau ? Parce que Shaolan a flashé sur miss BCBG ! Elle est très jolie, mais elle a rien dans le cerveau. En plus, elle attache trop d'importance aux apparences. Et ses amis ne voudront jamais de Shao parmi eux. Ils lui diront que sortir avec un skateur c'est pas génial pour une future danseuse étoile, car oui, elle fait de la danse classique, elle est plutôt douée d'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

Je les vois discuter un moment tous les deux.

**Peut-être que… ?**

Il revient vers moi. **Aïe !** Mais il a le sourire aux lèvres.

Sak : Alors ?

Shao : Elle a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir.

Mauvais signe, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
_

Je lui rend sa planche de skate qu'il m'avait confiée, grimpe sur la mienne et on part rejoindre notre « bande » au point de ralliement : le skate-park ! Et pour être plus précise, le bar à côté du skate-park !

Nos planches à la main on rentre, on salut le patron et les serveurs qui nous connaissent bien depuis le temps qu'on vient. Et tout en discutant on cherche nos amis. Dans un coin de la salle j'aperçois deux gars et deux filles.

Sak : Là-bas.

Shao suit mon regard et on va rejoindre le petit groupe.

Yamazaki saute presque sur mon meilleur ami.

Yam : Alors ?

Shao : Elle va réfléchir.

Je croise le regard de Tomoyo, ma meilleure amie et je vois qu'elle pense comme moi, c'est plutôt mauvais signe. Je regarde ensuite Chiharu, c'est une amie d'enfance et la copine de Yamazaki (on a d'ailleurs pas mal galéré avec Tomi pour les mettre ensemble, mais les marieuses de choc ne s'avouent jamais vaincues et on a réussi. Trop fortes !). Chiharu aussi, ça se voit à son regard, se doute que c'est mal barré pour Shao. Yamazaki et Eriol disent à Shao qu'à tous les coups c'est bon pour lui.

Je m'assois à côté de Tomi, qui du coup est obligée de se coller à Eriol. (J'ai décidé de les caser ensemble ces deux là, ça se voit qu'ils se plaisent mais ils sont parfois tellement timides. Pffffff !)

Tomoyo murmure juste assez fort pour que seulement Chiharu et moi entendions.

Tom : Ces mecs j'vous jure, ils y connaissent que dalle.

Nous poussons toutes les trois un profond soupir.

Puis la conversation dérive vers un nouveau groupe entendu à la radio et on ne voit pas le temps passer, si bien que :

Yam : Merde ! On a maths dans 10 minutes.

On part tous à la recherche de nos portefeuilles, on paye nos consos et on part à toute vitesse. Heureusement, on a tous des skates et on va donc beaucoup plus vite qu'à pieds.

Arrivés au lycée, on a 5 minutes d'avance, j'en profite pour aller aux toilettes. Je suis en train de me rhabiller quand j'entends deux filles discuter.

Fille 1 : Alors, dis-moi. C'est qui ?

Fille 2 : Shaolan Li.

C'est bon, je sais qui c'est. Kim Tetsuo la meuf sur qui Shao a flashé et sa copine Meiko Satori.

Mei : Shaolan Li. Le skateur ?

Kim : Oui.

Mei : Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

Kim : Que j'allais réfléchir.

Mei : Et ?

Kim : Je sais pas. C'est pour ça que je te demande ton avis.

Mei : Mais t'y pense pas.

Kim : Pourquoi ?

Mei : Mais enfin, c'est un skateur.

**Et alors ?**

Kim : Et alors ?

Mei : Vous êtes trop différents pour vous entendre. T'es une ballerine, c'est à moitié un punk ! Et puis imagine ce que vont dire tes parents… et les autres. Tu es trop bien pour un type comme ça.

Dans les toilettes je sers les poings, je n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal ou qu'on rabaisse mes potes.

Mei : Il n'a aucun avenir, je suis prête à parier qu'il n'aura même pas son bac.

**Je vais lui faire la peau à celle là.**

Mei : Toi tu as un avenir brillant qui t'attends, et si tu t'encombre d'un gars comme ça tu risque de tout compromettre.

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. C'est censé calmer. J'insiste sur le censé.

Kim prend enfin la parole d'une petite voix triste.

Kim : Mais il est gentil, il est drôle et mignon.

_He wanted her,_

_She'd never tell,_

_Secretly she wanted him aswell_

Mei : Oui peut-être mais c'est un looser. Tu mérites mieux. Demande aux autres, ils te le diront.

**Connasse.**

Kim : OK.

**Elle laisse tomber comme ça ? Et c'est Shao qu'on traite de looser ?**

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose,  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Elles finissent par partir. Je me rue dans ma salle et me pose à côté de Tomoyo. En deux mots je lui explique ce que j'ai entendu.

Tom : C'était obligé.

Sak : Je sais mais ça m'énerve. Pour qui elle se prend celle là. Cette Meiko est une vraie salope.

Pendant le cours je ne suis quasiment pas (de toutes façons c'est des maths et j'y capte rien, Shao ou Eriol m'expliqueront plus tard). Je passe une heure à regarder Kim discuter avec ses amis, ils n'arrêtent pas de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Je devine sans peine ce qu'ils lui disent : « non, il est pas assez bien pour toi » ou « vous deux c'est pas possible » et d'autres trucs du même genre.

Shao doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent !

Finalement, peu de temps avant la fin de l'heure je la vois acquiescer puis baisser la tête.

Je me penche vers Tomi et chuchote.

Sak : C'est mort.

Manque de bol, le prof m'a vu.

Prof : Mademoiselle Kinomoto, puisque votre conversation semble si intéressante, vous pourriez aller la finir dehors.

Alors lui, ça fait une heure que les snobs discutent devant son nez et il suffit que je dise deux mots et je m'en prends plein la gueule. En même temps, j'ai l'habitude. Notre petit groupe n'est pas très apprécié de certains profs qui nous considèrent comme des futurs délinquants.

Je le regarde, puis jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il reste 10 minutes de cours.

Sak : OK. Bonne idée.

Et sous le regard stupéfait du prof et ceux amusés de mes amis je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers la porte. Je vais pour la refermer derrière moi quand j'entends la voix de Meiko (elle est au premier rang, juste à côté de la porte)

Mei : Tu vois, c'est tous des nuls dans cette bande.

Je ferme la porte un petit peu violemment (mais juste un petit peu) et vais dans la cour.

Sak : Non mais quelle sal de de . J't'en foutrais moi… Tous des nuls, elle s'est regardée elle ?

Je réalise alors que je parle toute seule et vais me caler sur un banc. Je sort un livre (Stephen King, j'adore) et frissonne d'horreur (et de plaisir tellement ces bouquins sont supers) en attendant mes amis.

Quand ils arrivent, ils tirent tous des têtes de six pieds de long.

Sak : Quelqu'un est mort ?

Ils se tournent tous vers Shaolan.

Sak : Oh !

Apparemment Kim l'a chopé à la sortie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

Je me lève et le prend dans mes bras.

Sak : Je suis désolée.

Shao : C'est rien, c'est juste une meuf, y'en a plein d'autres.

Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Sak : Ca marche peut-être avec les autres le coup du tombeur mais pas avec moi. Je te connais trop bien.

Il a un petit rire triste.

Je me détache du lui, le regarde.

**Il** **faut que je lui parle en privé. Comment je vais faire ? Le coup du café, c'est imparable.**

Sak : J'ai envie d'un café. Qui en veut ?

Je regarde Tomoyo en ouvrant exagérément les yeux.

Tom : Moi. Chichi, t'en veut hein ?

Chi : Heu oui ! Prends-en un pour Yam aussi.

J'ai vraiment des supers cops. Elles comprennent tout avec un seul regard un peu insistant.

Yam : Hein ? Un café ? Heu ouais si tu le dis.

Eriol : On voit tout de suite qui domine dans votre couple.

Yam : Hey !

Sak : Donc, ça fait 4. J'pourrais pas tout porter toute seule.

Eriol : Si tu veux je…

Sak : Shao, tu m'aides ?

Shao : Heu ouais.

On part tous les deux.

**Désolée Eriol mais il faut vraiment que je lui parle.**

Pendant qu'on attend devant la machine à café

Sak : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

Shao : Qu'elle avait réfléchi et qu'elle trouvait qu'on était trop différents. L'excuse à deux balles quoi !

Sak : Je suis désolée.

Shao : Tu l'as déjà dit.

Sak : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je radote, c'est l'âge ! Ahlalala, je me souviens, dans mes jeunes années, il y a si longtemps maintenant, j'étais si mince et si belle, tous les hommes étaient à mes pieds.

J'ai dit ça d'une voix très théâtrale (si vous voyez le genre). Il sourit.

Sak : Yeeeessssssssss !

Shao (surpris) : Quoi ?

Sak : J'ai réussi à te faire sourire. Je suis trop la meilleure.

Je prend des poses de star (et renverse la moitié de mon café au passage) et il explose franchement de rire.

Shao : Heureusement que t'es là. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

**Il me tend la perche là ?**

Je réponds l'air très sérieuse.

Sak : Rien.

Il semble vexé.

Shao : Merci c'est gentil.

Je lui fais mon sourire charmeur que je réserve habituellement à mes petits copains. Et je vois avec surprise qu'il semble un peu déstabilisé. Il rougit même. Il est super mignon comme ça. Il fait tout timide.

Sak : Bon allez, faudrait voir à leur amener leurs cafés avant l'année prochaine.

On commence à partir.

Shao : Merci.

Sakura : De quoi ?

Shao : De toujours être là pour moi quand ça va pas.

Sak : T'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Et puis, tu en fait autant pour moi.

Il me sourit et là c'est moi qui me sens rougir.

**Ouhlà ! Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond.**

On arrive près des autres, Yamazaki est en train de raconter une connerie sur la cueillette du café. Finalement Chiharu craque et fini par le taper derrière la tête.

Chi : T'en a pas marre de raconter n'importe quoi ?

Eriol : Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, on répète ce soir ?

Tous les six on a monté un groupe, plutôt branché rock. Eriol est à la batterie, Yam au synthé, Tomi et Chichi font les chœurs, Shao joue de la guitare électrique et moi je chante et joue de la basse.

Shao : Ouais, en plus, j'ai une nouvelle idée de chanson que j'aimerais vous faire écouter.

C'est lui qui écrit tous nos textes.

Sak : Bien, comme ça l'un de vous pourra m'aider après pour les maths.

Eriol : T'as pas compris encore ? Mais c'était trop facile aujourd'hui.

Sak : Je dirais plutôt que … j'ai pas tout écouté.

Yam : N'oubliez pas qu'elle avait une « conversation si intéressante » qu'elle a dû sortir avant nous pour la finir !

Sak : Ce type est complètement débile, comment il voulait que je finisse ma conversation toute seule. Remarque…

Je me mets à rire et déclare d'un ton d'idiote.

Sak : J'adore me parler à moi-même, c'est vrai je suis ma meilleure amie, j'adore me faire plein de compliments !

Ils rigolent tous. Shao est le premier à retrouver son calme.

Shao : Je t'aiderais si tu veux.

Il me regarde en souriant.

Je sens une brusque chaleur dans mon visage.

**Merde ! Je rougis encore mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?**

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mes joues en feu.

Sak : Merci.

Un peu plus tard, je vois Kim passer au loin avec ses amis, elle nous regarde.

Je m'approche de Tomoyo et chuchote.

Sak : Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Tomi : Te plains pas, ça laisse le champs libre.

Sak : Pour qui ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et étouffe un rire.

Tom : On ne te changera pas toi !

J'ouvre grands les yeux de surprise.

**De quoi elle parle ?**

5 ans plus tard

Kim Yuan, anciennement Tetsuo, est chez elle en train de donner à manger à son bébé de quelques mois. Elle s'est mariée juste après son bac avec un homme que toute sa famille adore. Elle l'aimait aussi, seul problème, il lui a interdit de travailler et lui a ordonné d'arrêter la danse. De toutes façon, maintenant avec le bébé elle n'a pas le choix. Ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour payer une nounou ou une baby-sitter. Avant c'était différent, mais son mari a trempé dans des trafics pas clairs et il a perdu beaucoup d'argent.

_Five years from now, she sits at home,  
feeding the baby, she's all alone  
_

Bref, en cet instant ce n'est pas une femme heureuse qui allume la télé. Elle zappe et tombe sur MTV où elle voit une pub pour le concert d'un groupe qu'elle aime pour avoir entendu pas mal de leurs chansons à la radio. C'est la première fois qu'elle les voit. Elle se fige, le guitariste, elle le connaît, c'est LUI. Lui qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment pu oublier.

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
_

Elle se jette sur le téléphone.

Voix : Allô.

Kim : Meiko ?

Mei : Oui.

Kim : C'est Kim. Je viens d'apprendre un truc incroyable.

Meiko : Quoi ?

Kim : Tu te rappelles de Shaolan Li ? Celui qui voulait sortir avec moi en terminale ?

Mei : Oui, et ?

Kim : Je viens d'apprendre que c'est le guitariste du groupe Dark Moon.

Mei : Oui, je le savais.

Kim : Tu… tu le savais ?

Mei : Ben oui.

Kim : Mais pourquoi tu m'a rien dit ?

Meiko : Je croyais que tu étais au courant.

Kim : Non… Enfin bref, j'ai appris qu'ils donnaient un concert ici dans deux semaines et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

Mei : J'ai déjà mon billet.

Kim : Ah bon ?

Mei : Oui, justement on allait t'appeler pour savoir si tu voulais venir.

Kim : Qui ça « on » ?

Mei : Eh bien, les anciens du lycée, on s'est dit que ce concert serait comme une sorte de réunion.

Kim : Y aura qui ?

Mei : Tout notre petit groupe. Tu viens ?

Kim : Bien sûr.

Elles discutent encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien (surtout de rien) et raccrochent.

Kim se met à pleurer. Elle sait que si elle n'avait pas appelé, Meiko ne lui aurait jamais parlé de ce concert. Depuis qu'elle lui a confié qu'elle avait des problèmes d'argent, Meiko et ses (soi-disant) amis avaient pris leurs distances.

_She calls up her friends, they already know,  
and they've all got tickets to see his show_

2 semaines plus tard

Kim est dans la fosse, le concert est commencé depuis plus de 2 heures. Depuis tout ce temps elle n'a quasiment pas détaché son regard de Shaolan.

_She tags along, stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down_

Elle se voit déjà aller dans les coulisses, lui la reconnaît, la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec passion, il lui dit ensuite qu'il n'a jamais pu l'oublier, qu'elle hante ses rêves depuis cinq ans. Mais les applaudissements la ramènent sur terre. C'était le cinquième rappel.

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar  
Does her pretty face see what's he's worth  
_

La chanteuse, qu'elle reconnaît comme étant une ancienne fille de sa classe, prend la parole.

Sak : Merci à tous, vous êtes supers. Je voulais juste vous dire que ça nous fait énormément plaisir d'être ici avec vous. Après tout, c'est notre ville.

La foule applaudit.

Sak : Après 6 mois de tournée dans le monde entier, on peut vous le dire. Il n'y a pas de meilleure ville et de meilleur public qu'à Tomoéda.

Le public est en délire. Shaolan s'approche de Sakura et lui prend le micro des mains.

Shao : Bon, vous en voulez encore ?

Public : Ouuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Shao : Alors c'est parti. Seulement je vous enlève la pipelette un moment.

Le public explose de rire. Sakura, elle, semble totalement perdue. Elle regarde les autres membres du groupe mais ceux-ci se contentent d'afficher des sourires énigmatiques.

Shaolan lui prend la main et l'emmène en coulisse.

Tomoyo commence à chanter une chanson beaucoup plus calme et douce que les autres.

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar  
Does her pretty face see what's he's worth  
_

Dans la fosse, le cœur de Kim s'est serré quand elle a vu Shaolan et Sakura main dans la main. Elle a remarqué que leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés.

Soudain, alors qu'on n'entendait plus que le piano un cri retenti.

Voix : Wouuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Yamazaki arrête immédiatement de jouer et tout le groupe se tourne vers les coulisses où sont partis Saki et Shao. Ils arrivent d'ailleurs à ce moment là, un sourire immense sur leurs visages.

Kim remarque qu'ils ne se sont pas lâchés les mains.

Ils vont à l'avant de la scène, Tomoyo leur tend le micro, Shaolan le prend.

Shao : Sachez que ce concert est le meilleur de ma vie pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'il y a un public génial.

Il attend que les cris et les applaudissements s'arrêtent pour continuer.

Shao : La deuxième, et la plus importante sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est que ce soir, la femme que j'aime depuis bientôt cinq ans a accepté de devenir ma femme.

Le cri de détresse de Kim est noyé dans ceux de joie des fans.

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
_

Yamazaki, toujours au piano entame la marche nuptiale (Dam dam dadam, dam dam dadam… ! Vous voyez de quelle musique je parle) pendant que sous les cris de la foule Shaolan et Sakura s'embrassent avec amour.

Un gars au premier rang se met à crier : Sakurrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Shao : Eh mec ! C'est ma meuf alors pas touche. Regarde autour de toi, peut-être que ta future femme est là. Nous on a été amis pendant 6 ans avant que je me rende compte que mon âme sœur était juste en face de moi.

Il sourit tendrement à Sakura et lui caresse doucement la joue.

_Too bad that you couldn't see,_

_See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

Kim a eu l'impression qu'un poignard lui transperçait le cœur au mot âme sœur.

Et pendant que le public ovationne les futurs jeunes mariés, une larme coule lentement sur sa joue, vite rejointe par de nombreuses autres. Finalement, les lumières se rallument et le groupe sort de scène. Kim n'imagine que trop bien les deux amoureux dans les bras l'un de l'autres en train de composer de nouvelles chansons. Heureux d'être ensembles. Ils s'aiment tellement, ça se voit dans leur façon de se regarder.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious? _

We are in love,

_Haven't you heard,_

_How we rock each others world?_

Après avoir séché ses larmes, Kim rentre tristement chez elle où elle trouvera un message de son mari lui disant qu'il ne rentre pas ce soir à cause d'une réunion de travail (et on sait tous ce que ça veut dire !)

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
I'll be the backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know_

Dans les coulisses, Sakura est effectivement dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle ne cesse d'admirer sa bague, un solitaire en diamant.

Sak : Elle est magnifique.

Shao : Pas autant que toi.

Elle rougit à ce compliment.

Shao : Aïshiteru Sakura.

Sak : Wo aï ni.

L'entendre lui répondre en chinois lui fait énormément plaisir. Après tout, c'est sa langue maternelle.

Shao : Je t'aime mon ange.

Sak : Pour toujours ?

Shao : Pour toujours.

(NdA : C'est ti pas mignon ça !)

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
I'll be the backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he use to know_

Et voilà la bete! Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? On doit continuer a faire des fics ou c'est d'un niveau tellement pitoyable qu'il vaut mieux arrêter le massacre tout de suite ?

En tout cas, merci de nous avoir lu.


End file.
